Bloodthirsty
}} Bloodthirsty is the fourth chapter of The Dragon Prince, and part of the book Moon. Excited about his newfound powers, Callum convinces the others to travel to Banther Lodge for a Primal Cube. Katolis prepares to crown a new king. Plot and Viren at Harrow's funeral.]] In the wake of King Harrow's death, the kingdom of Katolis is in a state of mourning the same night he was confirmed dead. Viren quickly assembles a funeral ceremony against Opeli's wishes that a fallen king should be mourned for seven days. Viren justifies the early ceremony due to Katolis's state of war. Viren gives a speech in honor of King Harrow and lies to the people that the princes are also dead. This sudden news pushes Opeli to disobey Viren's order to light King Harrow's pyre. Instead, Viren orders Claudia to light the King's body herself, and announces to the people of Katolis that a coronation will soon take place and demands they mourn seven-fold. Rayla offers Callum insight on the six sources of magic and how Callum was able to cast a spell using the Primal stone. When Rayla hands back Callum's journal, Callum realizes the six symbols of Primal magic are actually present in a cube-like object he last saw at the Banther Lodge, and believes they need to go get it if it also has magic. Rayla is reluctant at first, but when hearing about Callum's desire to be a mage, she accepts to help him. As they arrive, Callum sketches the room where the cube may be kept for Rayla to use and quickly navigate the lodge. However, the princes realize too late that King Harrow originally intended them to stay there, meaning human knights would arrive. Callum and Ezran meet up with a contingent of Katolis's soldiers outside the lodge, where they are greeted by their deaf and mute aunt, General Amaya. Amaya quickly notices suspicious activity inside and decides to inspect the lodge. Fortunately, Callum manages to drag Amaya off inspection by having Ezran request a meal. Amaya shows the princes a letter she received from King Harrow, ordering her to safeguard the princes at the Banther Lodge when the threat of the Moonshadow elves became clear. Callum then remembers that Harrow gave him a similar letter but he accidentally lost it back at the castle. Hours later, Callum and Ezran face a dilemma, as soldiers surround the lodge and prevents Rayla and the princes from continuing their journey. Ezran suggests they come clean to their aunt about their mission to return the egg to Xadia, but Callum fears that Amaya wouldn't support them, given her obvious disdain for elves. Meanwhile, Rayla finally makes it to the game room and manages to find the cube with the Primal symbols carved on each side, exactly how Callum described it. However, Amaya ambushes her and a fight ensues of which Rayla is bested. Just as Amaya prepares to finish her with his sword, her lieutenant, Gren interrupts by informing her of the princes' disappearance. Amaya sheaths her sword and knocks Rayla unconscious. Rayla awakens to find herself tied up at the lodge's basement. Amaya accuses her of being responsible for the princes' disappearance. Amaya believes Rayla isn't the only Moonshadow elf present, so she and Gren decide to patrol the lodge while two soldiers remain guarding her. Bait is suddenly dropped down by Callum and Ezran using the dumbwaiter shaft. Realizing what the princes intend for her to do, Rayla says, "Say hello to my little friend", resulting in the glow toad flashing a bright light. Rayla manages to take out the stunned knights and manages to use her blade to cut off her restraints. Rayla reunites with the princes and dashes to escape the lodge. Unfortunately, they quickly get surrounded by Amaya's forces. Ezran suggests again to Callum to just reveal the truth about Rayla, but Callum makes a risky idea by hand-signalling Amaya that they can't join her since he claims Rayla threatens to kill the princes and drink their blood. Amaya nonetheless gives the order to take out Rayla, as archers fire at her and just barely misses. Rayla reluctantly decides to play along and pretends to end the princes' lives if they make another move. Amaya has no choice but to let the princes go with Rayla, as they use a rowboat to make their escape. Thinking quickly, Amaya orders Corvus, an elite member, to stealthily follow the princes and free them once he sees an opportunity. Amaya then orders the rest of her forces to leave the Banther Lodge. Callum sighs in relief that his plan worked but Rayla expresses her hurt feelings and anger of how Callum called her a bloodthirsty monster, the stereotype humans depict elves. Callum apologizes but Rayla gives her a cold shoulder. She throws the cube to Callum, thinking it's only a toy and asks if that object was worth the danger they faced. But when Callum drops the cube near the primal stone, the sky symbol on the cube begins to glow. Moments before the coronation begins, Viren glances at the late King's pet bird, Pip, complaining the bird won't offer any song for the event. Viren then faces the gathered people of Katolis as he addresses them that Katolis won't be leaderless since he will take up the role as Lord Protector of the Realm, effectively being Katolis's new ruler. As Opeli prepares to place the crown on his head, a horn blaring disrupts the ceremony. General Amaya and her lieutenant Gren arrive to inform Katolis that King Harrow's sons are still alive, subsequently aborting Viren's coronation. Cast Trivia *The Banther Lodge is named after a combination of the words "Bear" and "Panther", in relation to producer Justin Santistevan's childhood fear of bears and producer Aaron Ehasz's fear of panthers.Twitch Live Commentary - 27:05 *The Banther is homage to the Avatar the Last Airbender franchise due to the world being home to many hybrid creatures. Fauna in the World of Avatar Credits *The image of Rayla's braid pinned on the tree hinted to its significance, as Claudia would use it as a ingredient in a spell to track down the elf and princes. *Ezran describes to Callum a dream of pulling off the ear of a pink taffy hippopotamus and eating it. A drawing of this is shown during the closing credits. ASL Translation References }} Navigation ru:Жажда крови Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Book One